Amour et Chocolat
by Honey Ze
Summary: la vie de Shérazade , 16 ans , 73 kilos , 1m73 qui se retrouve dans une histoire d'amour assez extraordinaire ! choisiras t'elle son amour pour lui ou son imprégné ! la fic en vaut la peine ! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **tout appartient a SM sauf mes personnages !!

**Note d'auteur :** c'est la premiere fois que je m'essaie a ce genre de fanfiction , j'éspére qu'elle vous plaira! et toute vos remarques sont les bienvenue !! merci d'avance et bonne lecture

Je me suis levée à 6h du matin, comme d'habitude et non je ne suis pas une folle comme vous pouvez le penser ! C'Ets juste que j'aime me réveiller tôt et observer le foret de ma fenêtre. Ah oui j'ai oubliée de me présenter désolée : shérazade, 16 ans, Quileute pure souche. Mes parents m'ont donné ce prénom bizarre, sauf que maintenant je l'adore, car ils sont fascinés par les cultures occidentales et par les différentes nations. On a même un pouf marocain dans le salon et de tableaux qui représentent des paysages hindous ! Ma famille est plutôt originale : ma mère Jesse est une libraire, ancienne globe trotteuse, elle a fait le tour du monde et a décidé de revenir au bercail comme qui dirait. Elle a rencontré mon père en rentrant voir ses parents, depuis ils ne se sont plus jamais quitté. Ma mère me dit que c'était el coup de foudre avec mon père mais je sais que c'Ets plus, vu la manière dont mon père la regarde c'Ets surement un amour très profond et fort .mon père lui est un chef d'un garage a La Push ; il Ets assez connu et assez imposant. C'est mon roc, mes racines, ce qui me relie a cette partie de la planète en quelque sorte. Ils sont tous deux bruns, cheveux noirs, un peu bouclé pour ma mère, raide pour mon père. A la seule différence que mon père mesure 1m90 et que ma mère un bon vieux 1m70 .ils sont assez différent je dirais mais à chaque fois que je les vois je me dis qu'ils sont complémentaire. Moi je suis plutôt grande, 1m73 ca aide mais je suis plutôt enrobée, 73 kilos ca se voit. Disons que du ventre et des fesses à la beyoncé c'est assez énervant mais bon je m'aime comme je suis et j'emmerde le monde ! Je suis assez je m'enfoutiste sur les bords, très lunatique, je change d'humeur facilement et assez colérique ! Faut bien se défendre dans ce monde injuste ! Je suis enfant unique et je le vaux bien comme dirais les mannequins de l'oréal. Donc avant de m'égarer revenons à nos moutons. 6h du matin, moi accoudée a la fenêtre, le soleil est assez imposant, cool une bonne journée ensoleillée. Je me levais doucement et allumé mon ordinateur, je cherchais un bon épisode de Dr House a regardé : Gregory house le fantasme de n'importe qu'elle fille ! Ben quoi ce n'est pas la peine de faire ce regard on craque tous pour ces yeux bleus, sa répartie et sa voix sensuelle. Rien que d'y penser ca ne me donne des frissons dans le dos. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige doucement vers al cuisine prendre un yaourt et un sachet de biscuit au chocolat. 1h plu tard, ma mère entre dans ma chambre.

-shérazade arête de manger si tu veux maigrir, on dirait que tu le fait exprès !

« Génial elle me sert encor el discours du régime « me dis-je

- maman pour la centième fois je ne veux pas maigrir, je m'aime comme je suis et puis arête d'être comme la population mondiale qui ne jure que par les mannequins anorexiques ! Et puis il est encore tôt pour une autre dispute avec toi.

-mais c'est pour ton bien chéri, si tu veux te trouver un petit copain et être heureuse

-maman je suis heureuse tu ne veux pas accepter ca ou quoi

« et c'est repartie pour une énième dispute sur mon corps , faut dire que ma mère n'arête pas , surtout que depuis que ma cousine Mandy alias diet coke a perdu 20 kilos en un an , ma mère a fait une fixation , et je me fait un plaisir de l'énerver . Ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser je suis très têtue ! « Ma mère exaspéré par mon comportement et par mes parole choisit de sortir de ma chambre

-smart move maman

- ne commences pas avec ton anglais et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire ton petit dejeuner, me dit-elle de la cuisine.

-génial ! C'est le FBI de la nourriture ma mère murmurai-je.

-bonjour poussin, me dit mon père tout en me serrant dans ces bras, bien dormit ?

-oui a part maman et son obsession de la fille parfaite bougonnais-je

-ne l'écoute pas chérie, tu es magnifique et ta mère ne dit ca que pour ton bien

-si elle voulait mon bien elle comprendrait que je suis bien comme je suis

-je sais chérie, je sais mais ignore-la et vis ta vie

-je l'ignore toujours papa dis-je tout en lui souriant, c'est pour ca que je suis la même physiquement depuis 1 an

-je vais aller me préparer pour le travail, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-je vais descendre a la plage il fait bon, et puis j'ai encor deux semaines de vacances avant les cours.

-amuses toi bien et ne reviens pas trop tard

-promis papa !

Je lui fis un câlin puis le laissait partir. Je me dirigeais vers mon placard et cherchait mes deux maillots frénétiquement. Alor soit je mettais les deux pièces noirs soi je une pièce bleus. « j pourrais toujours rentrer mon ventre pour faire plus mince , au moins j'ai de la poitrine et des fesses rebondis , merci les clips de shakira te beyoncé , sinon je met le bleu . Nan je mets le noir avec mes cheveux bouclé noir et mes yeux noirs en forme d'amande je suis mieux. »

-elle est passé ou cette satanée jupe ; ah al voila. J'enfilais une jupe noire et un t shirt blanc.

-maman je vais a la plage, je reviendrais a midi j'ai pris mon téléphone au cas où

-fait attention a toi et n'achète pas de sucreries en route, tu as assez de réserve pour un mois

-toujours le mot pour rire maman, lui répondis-je sarcastiquement

-c'est pour ton bien mais c'est tes affaires

-OOK répliquais-je, maman e t'aime je vais a la plage et bonne journée

-bonne journée a toi aussi chérie

Alors me voila à 8h du matin arpentant les sentiers vers la plage. Je pris mon baladeur et écoutais diverses chansons, toutes entrainantes. Tout en chantant, je plaçais ma serviette et mon sac à coté de moi et me couchait face au soleil.

« Génial, dans deux semaine je commence les cours, je vais revoir cet imbécile de Paul, et il va encor me sortir une remarque sur moi et mon corps, tout a 'air plus facile dans les livres, les gens sont tous minces et beaux et pouf ils s'aiment. J'aurais bien aimé être mince mais bon je ne vois pas pourquoi mon bonheur serait relié a des poches de graisses, je suis sure que je peux trouver l'amour, la preuve Bridget Jones avait bien deux mecs a ses pieds. Ok elle fait deux tailles de pantalons de moins que moi, mai n'empêche elle est grosse et a trouver l'amour donc moi aussi. Bon oui avec James et Cameron c'était bien mais bon ce n'était pas le grand amour et je les ai pas embrassé mais je suis quand même allé a des rendez vous avec eux ! Ce n'est pas rien ! »

-ben si mais s embrasser ca rend els choses officielles, me murmurais-je ; génial j'ai l'air d'une folle qui se parle.

-regardez donc qui voila

« Oh non pas lui ! «

- Paul, tiens encor vivant, tu ne t'es pas fait manger par les loups ?

-et toi à ce que je ne vois toujours pas de régime, ce n'est pas comme ca que tu attireras les mecs

Je me levais et scrutais ses yeux, il était un peu plu grand que moi mai il me faisait pas peur.

-ben tu vois tous les mecs ne sont pas cons comme toi et pour ton informations je suis déjà sortie avec des mecs

-ah tu parles de la mauviette qui t'avais emmené au mcdo, très romantique

-de quoi je me mêle ! Au moins lui est pas aussi étroit d'esprit que toi ! Abruti !

-dixit la personne pas capable de faire un régime

-tiens Paul a dit un mot complexe, ca fait quoi d'apprendre un mot intelligent

-fait gaffe à toi Orangina

-tu as dit quelque chose petit pois ?

Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je m'aperçue qu'on été que quelques centimètres a part. »Pas bon pour toi shérazade, pas bon du tout ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis attirée par Paul alias abruti « et ca c'est vraiment le début de mes emmerdes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to **

**AN:** wow vraiment je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'alerte et de review merci merci merci !!! j'ai écrit cette fiction sur un coup de tête et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise je suis désolée du retard de publication j'essaierais de faire vite la prochaine fois !! toutes vos remarques pour contribuer a rendre mon histoire meilleur sont les bienvenus ! merci d'avance !! =)

**Nolwe() :** merci =) , non c'ets juste qu'avec mes cours c'est pas facile , je publierais plus rapidement !! =)

**Morganedu56:** merci =) et oui j'ai corrigé mon orthographe c'ets juste que j'écris rapidement et que j'éviet de me relire pour pas perdre l'originalité de la fanfiction j'espere que ce chapiter et plaira =)

**Missie Moon **:j'ai corrigé le chapitre j'espere qu'il te plaira =) merci en tout cas =)

**Noleme** : merci beaucoup =) je suis désolée du retard voila le nouveau chapitre =)

Un grand merci a :** mimie0907 ,mono9000,liloumalefoy , **, **Morganedu56** pour m'avoir mis favorite story et aussi **Twiiliight77** pour m'avoir mis meilleur auteurs !! merci beaucoup ca me donnes une raison en plus d'écrire une suite a cette histoire =)

Voici le chapitre !! Bonne lecture !!

Je lui adresse mon regard le plus foudroyant et me retourne vers ma serviette . je remet mes ecouteurs et met ma musique a fond et choisit d'ignorer l'imbécile . je me couchai face au soleil et fermait mes yeux ; je ne mis pas longtemp avant de m endormir .je sentais ma peau se réchauffait et choisis de me réveiller ; en scrutant mon téléphone je vis qu'il été 10h passée , « _rien de mieux qu'un bon somme en face de la mer bercé par les doux rayons du soleil._ » . je m'accoudais sur ma serviette et observait les environs , il y avait plusieurs couples occupé a s'embrasser et s'amuser , quelques familles qui s'installent a l'ombre des parasols , « _typique journée d'été quoi_ . » j'éteignis mon baladeur et le fourrais dans mon sac , je me levais et me debarassait de ma jupe et de mon t shirt , puis je me dirigeais vers la mer. J'avancais graduellement malgré les vagues et l'eau froide , et sautais pour eviter les vagues tout en me souriant à moi-même ; soudain deux armes m'étreignirent a la taille et me projetérent vers la prochaine vague .j'eus a peine le temps de crier que je sentis la froideur de l'eau , je me hissais à la surface et sortais de la mer tout en cherchant des yeux le coupable.

-ca va pas non , de quel droit tu me jettes dans l'eau !

-tu été toute mignonne a sautiller loin des vagues pour ne pas te mouiller , disons que je t'ai rendu un service

-un service ? nan mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? je t'ai rien demandé !! et puis tu es qui ?

-t'en as du tempérament ca c'est sur . je suis jacob appelles moi jake princesse ,il em fit un clin d'œil et il m'offrit un sourire que je ne pus que retourner.

-shérazade et je prend ca pour un compliment

-c'était un compliment . ca te dis de retourner nager ?

-pourquoi pas , mais evite de me surprendre comme tout a l heure sinon tu le regrettera . je lui fis mon sourire le plus maléfique et plongeais dans l'eau. Je scrutais la mer à la recherche de jacob , mais je ne le vis pas . soudain je sentis quelqu'un me tirer vers le fond et eus juste le temp de prendre un peu d'air avant de sentir la main de jacob quitter ma cheville , je l'attrapais par sa taille et le pousser vers le bas alor que je sortais la tête de l'eau .je le vis faire surface et rigolais

-tu l'as cherché jake

-j'avoue j'avoue , me noyer peu ont réussi

-je suis pas n'importe qui

-ca c'est sur

-dis tu peu me laisser plonger du haut de tes epaules ?

-bien sur ! et quand les mecs viendront on fera une bataille avec une persone assise sur les épaules de quelqu'un et essayer de fair tomber les autres ok ?

-les autres ?

-oui mes amis , embry et quil. Ils sont sympa ne t'en fait pas .

-pourquoi pas , plus on est de fou plus on rit. Je souris et me rapprochais de lui pour plonger .il descendit sous l'eau et je me mis debout sur ses épaules . je le sentis remonter vers la surface puis il me projetta , je rigolai avant de plonger tête la premiere dans l'eau .

-jake c'été génial , je suis monté super haut en plus merci merci merci ! j'entourais mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille . je le sentsi se tendre puis m'enlacer a son tour . «_ my god c'est quoi ces muscles , sexy sexy sexy , oh mon dieu et moi je lui ai sauté dessus il doit me prendre pour une folle_. » je me détachais de lui et nageai loin de lui

-je suis désolée , je sais pas ce qui m'a prit

-t'excuse pas , c'est pas tout les jours qu'une magnifique fille se jette a mon cou pour me remercié de l'avoir aidé a plonger haut , la prochaine fois je t'emmene sauter de la falaise

-no way , ca va pas non !

-pourquoi pas ? c'ets fun et excitant ne t'en fait pas c'est pas dangereux

-pas dangereux ? y a des rochers en bas ! et puis j'ai le vertige

-y a pas de rocher en bas ! de plus on sautera ensemble si tu veux

-original manière de draguer jake on me l'avait jamais dit celle la avant . j'arquais un sourcil tout en souriant

-qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est ce pas ? il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif

-jake ? tu nous présentes pas ? je me retournais et apercu deux garcons d'à peu prés mon age , l'un d'enter eux a les cheveux long jusqu'aux épaules et noir , de grand yeux rieurs et un sourire en coin ; l'autre avait les cheveux court et se contentait de m'observait de haut en bas « _heureusement que je suis a moitié dans l'eau_ . »

-embry , quil je vous présente shérazade , shérazade voici embry et quil les autres dont je t'avais parlé

-hey , tu es de la push ?

-oui oui , euh ..

-embry

-oui embry . je lui fit un sourire

- donc tu es quil

-quil ateara pour vous servir gente dame

-ok , serieux tu as fait une révérence en pleine mer c'est trop fort . je l'observait d'un regard amusé

-ravi de savoir que je t'amuses . il em fit un clin d'œil suggestif

-quil ferme la ! bon alors cette bataille on se la fait ou pas ? demanda jacob

-shérazade tu t'assois sur mes épaules ?

-elle est dans mon équipe quil . rétorqua jake tout en le fusillant du regard

-tu es sur de pas vouloir etre avec moi shérazade ? il me fit un clin d'œil charmeur . je ris et me placais a coté de jacob

-je voudrais pas encore ridiculiser jacob , il a assez souffert aujourd'hui .

-pourquoi qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda embry intéréssé

-disons que je l'ai noyé . je fis a jacob un de mes plus beaux sourires et me retournait vers ses amis

-tu .. as…noyé …jacob …. Réussit a dire embry entre ses rires

-j'adore cette fille !dit quil

- tu le regretteras ma belle , me murmura jake a l oreille , « _oh mon dieu , il vient de me murmurer dans l oreille !! ok calmes toi ma grande c'est qu'un mec , un sexy mec mais un mec quand meme , alor on va respirer et agir normalement ! »_

-je demandes a voir .je lui fis un clin d'œil et je pressais les autres a commencer la bataille . nous passames le restant de la matinée a jouer dans l'eau et a bronzer au soleil. Vers 16h , je decidais de rentrer a la maison .

-les gars , je vais rentrer j'ai passé un agréable moment merci beaucoup

-merci a toi , tu es cool , peu de filles préfére nager a bronzer ; me dit quil

-je suis unique je te dis . lui di-je tout en roulant des yeux

- ca on avait compris . me répondit embry tout en rigolant

-je vais te raccompagner

-non , non restes avec tes amis ne te dérange pa jake

-oui jake restes avec nous . dit quil

Je vis jake se retourner et fusiller quil du regard

-allez viens shérazade , il prit mon sac et attendit que je le suive

- bonne aprém les mecs , et ne draguez pas trop .

-y a que toi dans mon cœur shérazade me dit quil tout en rigolant

-toi aussi mon amour . lui répondit –je en mimiquant une fille énamourée. Allez viens jake , je lui attrapais le bras et nous marchames tranquilement vers le parking de la plage .

-je fus ravi de faire ta connaissance , je suis désolée pour mes lourdaux de potes surtout quil

-nan ca va pa , ils sont extra !! je les ai adoré !!

-j'éspère que je pourrais te revoir . il rougit un peu , et m'observa avec un regard sexy , _« je me sens comme de la glace devant un soleil , ce mec est un amour !! allez shérazade prend les rennes , tu es sexy tu peux le faire ! »_

- tiens voila mon numéro , j'attendrais ton appel . je m'avancais vers lui et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue et partit . je me retournait un peu et vis qu'il été toujours a la mm place ; il n'avait pas bougé à part la main qui effleurait la partie ou je l'ai embrassé . « _reste calme ma vieille , ne te retourne pa pour ne pa paraitre déséspéré , oh mon dieu il est beau et il a passé la journée avec moi , dans ta gueule kate moss , bridget ma vieille tu dois etre fiere moi_ . » j'essayais de garder une demarche calme mais au détour de la ruelle je me mis a sauter et a emettre des petits cris de joie . je me calmais et rentrais chez moi avec un gros sourire .

-Alors comme ca tu es le nouvelle petite amie de jake ? je stoppais net mes pas et me retournait .


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée du retard , trop de cour et pas assez de temps :s j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture !! =)**

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne?

-Rien, ça m'amuse c'est tout. Il me fit un sourire en coin et m'approcha

-Contente pour toi ! Vu que je refuse que tu ne me gâches ma journée encore plus je me casse ! Au déplaisir !

Je me retournais et repris ma route sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre; "_Trop con le mec, j'ai passé une bonne journée avec Jake, il est mignon, il m'a pas une fois insulté et il m'a même donné son numéro "._

Je fis un petit saut et avançais plus vite vers ma maison avant que l'on me prenne pour une folle. J'ouvris la porte et cherchais mes parents.

-Maman t'es là? Papa?

-à la cuisine chérie

J'entrais dans la cuisine et trouvais ma mère en train de faire des cookies

-ou est papa ?

-au travail, il est 17h il rentrera dans pas longtemps

-je vais aller me doucher, à tout à l'heure

J'entrepris d'aller dans ma chambre, je déposai mon sac, pris mes affaires et ma serviette. En entrant dans la douche, je repensais à ma journée et fut envahi par un sentiment de quiétude. _«Ça fait du bien de se sentir belle aux yeux des autres, vive les rondeurs "_.Je me fis un clin d'œil dans le miroir et me douchais .Je finis et mis mon pyjama qui consistais en un bas de jogging et un vieux T-shirt noir de mon père. "_Mon dieu ce que je suis Glamour_" .je checkais mon téléphone pour un quelconque nouveau message sachant mon absence total d'ami.

C'est pas que je suis associable, disons que les gens ne gère pas bien ma personnalité et mes centres d'intérêt je pense .J'oubliais ces idées noires et me concentrais sur les marches pour éviter de tomber. Dès que j'entrais dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus que j'avais reçu un SMS d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas :

"** Hey shérazade c'est moi Jake**

**J'espère que tu es bien arrivée**

**J'espère te revoir demain à la rentrée**

**Bonne nuit "**

Je me mis à sauter sur place avant de reprendre mes esprits et essayais de stopper mes cris de petite fille. "_Il veut me revoir!!! Un bogosse veut me revoir ! Oh mon dieu !!!". Soudain je me rappelais la fin de son message _"**demain à la rentrée**"._Merde , c'est demain la rentrée , la seconde au lycée de LaPush , revoir encore toutes ses personnes, les groupes "tellement clichés" ,je roulais mes yeux à cette pensée , l'imbécile de Paul et son pote Jared .Mais le fait que Jake veuille me revoir donne un nouvel aspect aux choses !_ "_.au moins je ne vais pas passer mes heures de déjeunera la bibliothèque comme d'habitude_ " Face a cette nouvelle perspective je rentrais à la cuisine tout sourire.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce sourire ?

-Rien papa, demain c'est la rentrée

-Besoin d'aide maman ?

-Met la table qu'on puisse dîner

- Alors al rentrée ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu ais passé la journée avec le fils de Billy Black ? Il haussa un sourcil et me fit un sourire en coin tout en me défiant de le contredire.

-je continuais à faire la table et lui répondit après avoir finit

-Peut-être mais tu sais très bien que ça a aussi rapport avec le fait que mon anniversaire soit dans 2 semaines.

-Ma chérie, qui est ce garçon ?

"_Et c'est parti, maman est en mode Marieuse professionnelle, aidez moi seigneur._" .je respirais un grand coup et dit

-un ami que j'ai rencontré a la plage

Je me retournais vers mon père et lui dit

-d'ailleurs toi comment tu sais ?

Il parut mal à l'aise puis se repris

-ça parle beaucoup ici toi même tu le sais !

Je ne dis rien et me mis à table .on dina et parla de différent sujet. Je débarrassais la table et fit la leur dit bonne nuit et montais dans ma chambre. Je regardais un épisode de Grey's Anatomy. "_Dr mamour, canon mais Dr glamour encore mieux_ " , je souris à moi même quand mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Jake. Je décidais de lui envoyer un SMS, je vérifiais l'heure, "_22h je pense que c'est raisonnable "._

**"Hey Jake, c'est moi ;)**

**Merci pour ton SMS ça fait plaisir**

**Oui je suis bien arrivée! À demain peut être ;)**

**Bonne nuit** "

je me couchais le soir aux lèvres . Le lendemain , je me réveillais à 6h comme d'habitude, je fis ma toilette et mon lit , je mis un peu de musique dans mon pc avant de m'habiller , je mis un jean patte d'éléphant qui aminci mes cuisses et une chemise cowboy bleu, je bouclais mes cheveux vite fait à la main , mis une légère touche de make up et de crayon noir . Je pris mon cartable, téléphone, ipod et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour papa

-Bonjour ma chérie. Il me fit un baiser sur la tête et continua à préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que je m'installais à table.

-tu as besoin que je te dépose ?

-oui s'il te plait, je rentrerais à pied

- pas de problème

Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et mis mon ipod

-tu ne veux toujours pas prendre de petit déjeuner ?

-non tu sais que je n'aime pas manger le matin, si j'ai faim à 10h, je prendrais une barre chocolatée

-Bonjour les dégâts ! Prend une pomme au moins

-Bonjour a toi aussi maman .Lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux

-Allez viens shérazade, on devrait y aller

-j'arrive papa! Quand je fus proche de lui je lui murmurais un merci, il me fit un clin d'œil et accélérais pour sortir de la maison.

J'arrivais au lycée 5 min avant la sonnerie, je me dirigeai rapidement vers le bureau des admissions pour prendre mon emploi du temps.

"_Je commence avec anglais, génial_ " je me dirigeais hâtivement vers la salle et arrivait juste à temps .Comme je suis tellement chanceuse,

La seule place disponible se trouve à coté de Paul "trop con pour être vrai" Spencer .Je m'assis et l'ignorais, mais c'était sans compter sur son caractère.

-Alors la grosse tu me suis

-je suis de très bonne humeur alors même toi et tes stupidités ne m'affecteront pas

-Ah oui, ton nouveau "mec". Il me fit un rictus

-je ne te savais pas jaloux, je lui retournais un rictus moqueur et me retournais juste au moment ou la cour commençait signalant la fin de la discussion.

-tu rêves ma vieille me murmura-t-il

-pas autant que toi ! Lui dis-je

À la fin de l'heure je me précipitais vers ma prochaine cour, calcul, puis biologie. Je fis la connaissance de Kim en biologie , une fille timide mais très sympathique, elle me proposa de déjeuner avec elle, elle était encore nouvelle et j'acceptai avec joie. C'est comme ca que je me retrouvais à midi faisant la queue à la cantine tout en parlant avec Kim des derniers potins de stars , quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer la taille et un torse musclé derrière moi.

-je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN :**** je suis affreusement désolée du retard :s , je suis en pleine période d'examens , j'ai cours tout le temps et j'essaie de trouver du temps pour écrire . je promet un autre chapitre demain pour me faire pardonner . merci pour vos review et vos conseils j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir a le lire ! merci encore ,Bonne lecture =) **

Je me retournais, toujours dans les bras de l'inconnu et tombais nez à nez avec Jacob. Il resserra son emprise et je plaçais mes mains dans son dos musclé

-Jake, tu m'as fait peur ! Comment vas-tu ?

-très bien maintenant. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis me relâcha. Je me retournais vers Kim, et la trouvais en train de fixer jake avec des yeux ronds elle me fit un regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Je m'empressais de la présenter.

-jake voici Kim, on a cours ensemble , Kim c'est jake un ami que j'ai rencontré hier. Je l'entendis murmurer un « ami tu parles ! » Je la fixais et elle haussa les épaules tout en regardant alternativement jake et moi. On acheta nos déjeuners et jake nous invita à nous assoir avec embry et quil.

-hey ! Ils me firent un signe de la main et m'invitèrent à m'assoir. Je m'assis a coté d'embry et jake se précipita pour s'assoir a coté de moi, Kim se mit face a moi et quil a ses cotés. Je leur présentais kim et on commença à parler de nos premières journées de cours respective.

-non mais sérieusement Paul, en anglais en plus, ca va être long ca c'est sur

-c'est pas l'ami de Jared, Paul ? Elle rougit un peu, je lui fis un clin d'œil et hochait ma tête.

-qui est Jared Kim ? J'eus un rictus moqueur, elle haussa les épaules

-il est en cours avec moi c'est tout

-c'est ca ! Je me tournais vers jake et remarquait qu'il avait presque finit son assiettes de pates.

-jake tu sais la cantine ce n'est pas aussi génial, j'éclatais de rire avec Kim quand nous vîmes la tête des garçons à moitié recouverte de sauce .

-mfhhhmfffff

-avale jake je ne parle pas le glouton.

Il avala puis me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- pas de ma faute si je grandis, j'ai besoin de force

-c'est sur avec tes muscles ca m'étonne pas, je tâtais ses biceps et lui fit un clin d'œil

-ca va on ne dérange pas trop ? Embry et quil nous imitèrent en faisant des bruits de baiser et en battant des cils. On fut tous pris d'un immense fou rire, et je m'appuyais sur l'épaule de jake pour éviter de tomber. La sonnerie retentit a ce moment la, jake, embry et quil prirent nos plateaux pour les débarrasser pendant que Kim et moi les attendions dans le hall.

-alors jake ? Elle me fit un sourire innocent

-alors Jared. Je rétorquais et la défiait du regard de me contredire. Elle soutint mon regard puis se détournait

-c'est ce que j pensais, raconte tout ! Je lui fis mon regard de cocker la suppliant du regard.

-ok ok mais arête tu as l'air ridicule, je rigolais et l'urgeait de raconter.

-en fait il est en français avec moi et il est beauuuuuuu. Magnifique yeux, magnifiques cheveux. Parfait , mais bon il ne me connait pas, donc laisse tomber shérazade. Elle parut triste tout d'un coup

-hey hey Kim regarde moi , elle haussa les yeux et m'observa , ce n'est qu'un mec , peut être qu'il est beau mais si il ne te remarque pas c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine . De plus on est encore au début de l'année, tu as le temps de rencontrer d'autres mecs. Cheer up my friend comme disent les américains !

-t'es vraiment tarée mais tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est tôt je sais , mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amie comme toi

-je te comprends parfaitement, je n'ai pas eu spécialement d'amie durant toute mon enfance

Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage et je rigolais avec elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et la rassurait

-t'en fait pas tout ira bien, hakuna matata ma Kim . je m écartais d'elle et lui sourit gentiment .

-amen ma sœur ! elle sourit et eut l'air plus joyeuse .

-qu'est ce qui vous fait marrer mesdemoiselles ? Jake plaça son bras autour de mes épaules. «_ Ok, je fais quoi moi ? Panique pas, paniques pas ! Met tes mains autour de sa taille, voila comme ca ! Je dois avoir l'air super con ca c'est sur_. » Kim regarda jake et moi à tour de rôle et me dit

-hakuna matata c'est sur shérazade

- tais-toi ! Je murmurais entre mes dents

-ohhhhhh quil regarde les nouveaux amoureux ! Très courageux de ta part jake.

Les joues de jake se tintèrent de rose, ou plutôt le peu que j'aperçus étant donné qu'il est très brun . J'attrapais le cou de jake avec mon autre main et rapprochait son oreille de ma bouche

-laisse les hyènes rirent, elles sont jalouses

Je lâchais sa tète et sentis les regards des autres sur nous.

-quoi ? Je les fixais

- non rien. Ils dirent d'un coup et se firent des regards conspirateurs. Jake avait un sourire idiot et se rapprocha encore plus de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit a moitié derrière moi.

-bon les commères j'ai français moi je vous laisse, Kim tu viens toujours chez moi après les cours ?

-oui oui

-embry, quil vous avez quoi maintenant ?

-gym. Ils avaient l'air super content d'y aller. « _Les mecs, typique_. » je roulais des yeux intérieurement. Je me tournais vers jake légèrement

-et toi ?

-après vous mademoiselle, j'ai français aussi. « _Yayyy _« je fis un saut intérieurement. Je mis ma main sur son bras et le tirait légèrement vers la classe

- impatiente princesse ?

-tu rêves ! Je rigolais et fit un signe de la main aux autre tout en nous dirigeant vers la classe. Nous entrâmes juste à temps et trouvâmes deux places à l'arrière. On passa le reste de l'heure à se faire des regards en coin , pendant que le professeur nous lisait un passage de Zola . À la fin de l'heure il me prit mes affaires et attendit que j'avance .

-je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il parut perplexe et me dit : ben je t'attends .

« _Style c'est évident._ » pensais-je ,

- je veux dire avec mes affaires jake !

Il eut l'air prit de court et me dit d'une voix moqueuse :

-ben aux dernières nouvelles je porte tes affaires à ton prochain cour qui est gym, avec moi .

-tu sais j'ai 2 bras je peux porter mes affaires. Je supporte pas qu'on me pense fragile et je ne suis certainement pas le genre demoiselle en détresse.

Je pris mes affaires de ces bras pendant qu'il me regardait avec un air peiné , « _il est adorable avec cet air de petit garçon pris en faute _. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui fis un baiser sur la joue

-merci quand même jake.

Je me retournais et avançais vers la sortie, « oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! bien joué shérazade, subtile, tu l'engueule et tu l'embrasse, bien joué «. Je tournais un peu ma tête vers l'arrière et remarquais que jake n'avait pas bougé de sa place

-jake tu viens ou pas ? J'eus un rictus moqueur et m'adosser au mur en l'attendant . Il sortit de sa stupeur, se dirigea vers moi avec un regard de prédateur. je remerciais le dieu du fait que les couloirs vers le gymnase était vide « _sex bomb sex bomb u're my sex bomb _» « _ooook , la c'est vraiment flippant l'esprit qui chante , concentre toi shérazade , canon en vue a midi , prépare toi au combat même si techniquement tu l'a cherché_ « je me réprimandais mentalement et continuait de fixer jake . Il posa ses deux mains a plat a chaque coté de ma tête sur le mur et se rapprocha de moi. Je le défiais du regard et continuait de sourire.

-tu causeras ma perte princesse ! Il se rapprocha et nos nez se frôlèrent

«_ Kiss moment baby !_

_ Ta gueule !_

_ Je ne peux pas la fermer je suis ton subconscient !_

_ Ben la ta gueule et laisse moi savourer ! _

_Ok , tu me raconteras plus tard , mon moi interne ricana._

_ c'est ca allez zou !_ « . «_Ok je me parle intérieurement ca nous arrive a tous non _? « . Je remontais mes mains le long de son torse et les fourrais dans ses cheveux, je fermais les yeux et lui aussi. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et je fis pareil inconsciemment.

-j'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

« _FUCK .ME_ »


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : tous appartient a Stephenie Meyer ! **

**AN: je m'excuse du retard de publication , c'est la période des exams donc je vais essayer de mettre a jour le plus vite possible =) **

**je remercie tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews ca me motives encore plus a ecrire =) **

**Bonne lecture , et ce chapitre est entiérement du point de vue de Paul pour voir les choses différement je suppose :D  
**

Paul POV :

Shérazade Parker ! Cette fille est mon enfer personnel ! ca fait quoi 3 ans qu'on est en cour ensemble, elle a grandis c'est sur, elle a aussi grossis mais elle reste toujours la même fille intelligente et capable de discuter de n'importe quel sujet avec aisance ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de son effet sur les autres. Elle discute avec n'importe quel mec et rigole comme si elle se foutait du monde autour d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle m énerve ! Non elle ne me plait pas, elle a juste aussi mauvais caractère que moi et ca c'est quelque chose ! Et dire que cette année je pensais être débarrassé d'elle, non mademoiselle doit se pointer seule a la plage en maillot le jour ou moi je veux me vider la tête ! Et elle trouve le moyen de flirter avec Jacob black ! Nan mais sérieusement Jacob black ? Il a quoi 3 ans d'âge mental ? Et comment elle lui donne son numéro alors qu'elle vient de le rencontrer, n'importe quoi cette fille, elle m'enerveeee ! Et le petit numéro a la cantine, l'entourer de ses bras par surprise , plus cliché tu meurs !

-Encore entrer de penser a ta chérie Paul ?

-tu vas la fermer Jared ! Ce n'est pas ma chérie , je la déteste cette peste ! Et puis comment tu sais …

-rien qu'à voir comment tu fronce les sourcils facile de deviner que c'est à elle que tu penses. Il ajouta avec un sourire narquois

-nan mais rien à voir, tu as vu comment elle est ? Elle déborde de partout et elle joue son intéressante

-oui mais toi ca t'attire

-mais n importe quoi, moi avec ca, j'eus un air dégouté a l idée .

Il haussa les épaules et me dit :

- elle n'est pas mince c'est sur mais elle a un certain charme, rien que quand elle entre quelque part on ne peut pas la rater.

-tu es sur que ce n'est pas toi qui a un petit coup de foudre Jared ? Je m'arrêtais devant mon casier pou r déposer mes affaires avant ma dernière heure de cours.

-c'est pas mon genre et puis ce n'est pas moi qui arête pas de la chercher pour rien.

-je la cherche pas pour rien c'est elle qui trouve le moyen de toujours m'énerver.

-ben vu les phrases que tu lui dis ca m'étonne pas.

-depuis quand tu prends sa défense toi ? J'haussai un sourcil et m'adossai à mon casier.

- je ne la défends pas, je t'énonce des faits.

-des faits que tu déforme, je la hais, elle me hait, point finale.

-si tu le dis.

-c'est pas si je le dis c'est l'état actuel des choses et tout le monde est content.

Des qu'on tourna le couloir on fut témoin d'une scène assez comique. Shérazade coincé entre un mur et Jacob black, son front reposant contre son épaule, un jake ayant l'air assez embarrassé et quil au milieu de tout ca avec un sourire large.

-tiens donc, regarde Jared nos tourtereaux ont été interrompus, ca doit être frustrant n'est ce pas shérazade ?

-je vais le tuer, je l'entendis dire mais sa voix été masqué par l'épaule de Jacob.

-tu as dis quoi la grosse ?

En un instant Jacob se retourna et se posta devant shérazade, quil me fusillait du regard et jared s'adossa au mur témoin de la scène.

-répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Me dis Jacob d'une voix dure.

- quoi tu ne m'as pas entendus ? J'eus un sourire moqueur et lui dit : ce n'est pas a toi que je parlais, je retournais mon regard vers shérazade : ca y est tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour te protéger ?

-j'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! Elle se mit à coté de Jacob pour prouver son point et me regarda droit dans les yeux : comme si j'avais peur de toi, tu abois tu abois mais tu ne mords pas.

-fais gaffe à toi, à ta place je surveillerais ce que je dis.

-c'est une menace ducon ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer quand je sentis Jared qui me tirait vers l'autre coté du couloir.

-ca suffit Paul, on est en retard alors bouges.

-tu t'échappes ma vieille me dit shérazade tout en rigolant.

-c'est pas finis, on est loin du compte

-je t'attends de pied ferme enfin si tu en es capable

-on verra

- au déplaisir connard

- au déplaisir la grosse

Jared me tira plus fort et je me retournais et continuait d'avancer vers l'extérieur.

-tu sèche Paul ?

-a ton avis Jared !

-je suppose qu'on se verra à la plage ou chez toi?

-oui oui...

Je trottais vers l'avenue principale et marchait vers les bois. Elle m'énerve vraiment et je commence à en avoir ras le bol. J'eus soudain une idée lumineuse et un sourire machiavélique se dressa au coin de ma bouche. « Oh oui shérazade, la partie vient de commencer ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** hey , je m'excuse du retard , j'ai eu des exams , des problèmes avce mes études j'ai pas pu publier . je vais essayer de mettre a jour le plus souvent possible , plusieurs foi par jours ou par semaines , merci pour toutes vos reviews ca donne toujours envie ! je vous souhaites une excellenet soirée et j'attend vos avis !**

**.:Bonne lecture :.  
**

Schérazade POV

Après le fiasco avec quil et jacob, je retrouvais kim a la sortie des cours devant le lycée.

-Alors toi et jake qui avaient été interrompus par quil , méchant ! Elle avait un regard amusé

-Oui, et c'est mieux ainsi.

J'entrepris de marcher et Kim me suivit.

Enfin je veux dire je n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque et je me suis toujours dis que ca serait par amour tu vois ? réponds pas c'était une phrase rhétorique, mais bon jake il me plait oui mais ce n'est pas les frissons ni la grande passion tu vois ?

Oui je te comprends parfaitement promets-moi juste que le jour ou ca arrivera tu me préviendras ok ?

Promis ma Kim ! je la pris dans mes bras et nous continuâmes à marcher.

-ca te dis de venir chez moi il est encore tôt ? on appellera tes parents de chez moi ok ?

Ok ca marche ! on est encore loin ? ca fait 10minutes qu'on marche.

Ben tu vois la fin de la rue, ben c'est la grande maison bleue avec le jardin

Tu as des animaux ?

Nope, j'ai toujours voulue avoir un loup, j'adore ca, mais à chaque fois que j'en parle mes parents agissent bizarrement

T'imagine si les légendes étaient vraies ? moi j'aurais aimé avoir un loup aussi, je les trouve fascinant !

On a qu'à se prendre un chien-loup et l'adopter clandestinement.

On pouffait de rire tout en continuant à planifier notre futur chien quand nous nous trouvâmes devant ma porte.

-Bienvenue in mi casa chica !

-je vais faire celle qui a compris et te répondre gracias. Elle esquissa un petit saut et me devança dans la maison.

-alors pour faire cour on est dans le salon, a droite c'est la cuisine, les escaliers ne face c'est pour els chambres, on a un jardin derrière et j'adore danser !

-t'es vraiment folle toi !

- je sais ! Alors on traine dans ma chambre ou on profite de la maison vide et on danse devant la télé ?

-danser danser ma vieille !

On enleva notre chaussure, je mis des chaines de musique et on s'amusa à danser et à imiter les stars. 20 min plu tard on s'écroula à terre, mortes de rire et de très bonne humeur

-pfiouu Kim tu m'as fait perdre 20 kilos

-si c'était le cas tu aurais disparu. Elle eu un fou rire qui dura une bonne dizaine de secondes. On se dirigea vers ma chambre après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine pour prendre des biscuits et du jus

- bon shérazade on ne va pas y aller par 4 chemins, tu va faire quoi pour jake ?

-comment ca qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je me mis sur mon lit et allumait le pc pour mettre un peu de musique

- tu va accepter de sortir avec lui-même si tu ne ressens rien ?

-il est mon genre oui, mais je ne ressens pas cette passion tu vois ? J'ai envie de ca, être avec quelqu'un qui m aime passionnément et qui m'énerve aussi, qui me comprenne parfaitement ! Trop de gentillesse ca tue le truc !

- ben sors avec Paul alors !

Je la regardais d'un air incrédule

-u Kiddign right ? tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu es folle ou quoi? Paul ducon , l imbécile de première classe , ..le... y a même pas un adjective suffisant pour décrire sa connerie !

-ben tu vois tu le hais passionnément , il y a une infinie distance entre la haine et l amour ! Elle eu un regard triomphant

-y a des choses universellement prouvées telle que moi et Paul ca sera toujours de la haine point barre !

-ouai ouai

Alors que j'allais rétorquer j entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'indiquant la réception d'un message

**Ma princesse , je te hais et c'est mutuel , a ta place je ne laisserai pas jake t'embrasser encore moins dans le hall du lycée :D **

Je vis rouge et passais mon téléphone à Kim .

-hmmm , ben tu vois qu'il été jaloux ! ca joue à ton avantage ca non ?

-non ! Je me redressais et me mis à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre . À quoi il joue ducon ! D'où il a eu mon numéro , et m'appeler princesse , il sait que je hais ca ! Je le hais

Je me retournais et vis que Kim était en train de taper une réponse . Je sautais sur elle pour lui prendre le téléphone , mais elle réussit à m éviter et je tombais sur mon lit .

-dis moi au moins ce que tu lui écris ! Ma tète enfouit dans mon coussin . Elle me répondit :

**Cher ducon , je te hais aussi et a ta place je ferais plus de sport et une chirurgie esthétique parce que la tu es une cause perdue xp **

-Schérazade tu es ou ? J'entendis mes parents rentrer

-en haut maman , y a une copine avec moi !

JE me retournais vers Kim et lui fit signe que l'on allait descendre les retrouver . Elle me rendit mon téléphone et on discuta des nouvelles séries TV et des acteurs .

-maman voici Kim une amie , Kim ma mère . Kim étant timide fit un sourire et ma mère le lui rendit et réussit à la mettre a l aise

-tu restes pour diner Kim ? Shérazade ton père a dit que le fils de son ami allait aussi diner avec nous !

-je suis désolé madame Parker mais je dois rentrer , et maintenant d'ailleurs vu qu'il se fait tard .

-une prochaine fois alors . Ma mère se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le diner .

Je raccompagnais Kim a la porte et on se donna rendez vous pour demain devant le lycée après s'être échangé les numéros de téléphone . Je rentrais et me mis à aider maman dans la cuisine tout en écoutant des chansons a la radio . 1h plutard , on entendit la porte s'ouvrir signalant l'arrivée de mon père .

-chérie ! Je suis rentréééééeeee !

JE roulais des yeux et me mis à rire avec ma mère . On se lava les mains et nous dirigèrent vers el salon pour accueillir papa et son invité . Des que je vis de qui il s'agissait je m'arrêtais net sur mes pas .

« _U have got to be fucking kidding me ! Merde ! _«


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** comem prévu voila un autre chapitre ! j'éspère qu'il vous plaira et ej pense vous poster très rapidement une suite ! vos avis m'intéressent merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de lire et de poster des review , ca me motive :D **

.:**Bonne Lecture**:.

ShérazadePOV :

« que fait Jared chez moi ! ». Je fis un sourire a mon père et partit avec ma mère saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonsoir papa ! Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et me retournait vers Jared. Jared ! Bonsoir. Je lui fis un sourire « oui mes parents m'ont très bien éduquée, de plus Jared et moi on ne se parle pas trop , le seul fait que je lui reproche c'est d'être ami avec Paul. »

-ca sent bon ici ! Le diner est prêt chéri ? Shérazade je te présente Jared le fils d'un bon ami a moi, Jared voici ma magnifique jeune fille.

-papa on se connait on a quelques amis en commun. Jared me fit un petit sourire et je lui fis un clin d'œil conspiratif.

-bon assez parlé, passons a table ! Dis ma mère. Je me dirigeais vers al cuisine pour aider à amener les plats pendants que les hommes se lavaient les mains et passaient à table. Des que nous fumes tous assis, moi en face de Jared et ma mère et mon père en tête de table, on entama la discussion.

-alors Jared quel bon vent t'amène chez mon géant de mari ? demanda ma mère

-mon père voulait que je canalise mon énergie et m'a dis qu'il m'avait trouvé une place chez monsieur Parker au garage.

Ma mère regarda mon père rapidement et elle se retourna vers Jared comme si de rien n'était. « Alors la y a surement un truc qui cloche ! Ce n'est pas normal ces regards ! » . Je me re concentrais vers la discussion.

-et tu es en cours avec shérazade n'est ce pas ? Dis ma mère

-non madame, mais mon ami Paul l'est. Je roulais des yeux et murmurait tout bas un « ducon », malheureusement Jared m'entendis et me fis un sourire complice.

-et ton ami Paul est comment ?

-oh très têtu madame ! Mais c'est quelqu'un de loyal, gentil quand on el connait au fond et passionné. Il me fit un regard suggestif. Je me retournais vers ma mère et lui dit

- et très con , imbécile , idiot , moche , fier , vaniteux , egocentrique , grand et j'en passe .

-eh ben shérazade tu en as des ressentiments pour ce jeune homme ? Mon père eut un air amusé et Jared toussa et souffla un « ils s'aiment. » entre deux toussotements. Je me retournais et lui fis un regard incrédule.

Il irait très bien avec toi shérazade ! Ils se mirent à pouffer de rire et moi j'essayais de canaliser mon énervement.

-non maman, moi et Paul jamais ! Never ! Nada !

-c'est ca ! Mon père dit tout en rigolant.

- vous ne pouvez pas changer de sujet non ? Je fixais mon regard sur Jared et lui dis : génial maintenant tu vas dire a ducon qu'il était el sujet principal de la conversation, comme s'il avait besoin de gonfler son ego encore plus !

- nan ne t'en fait pas. Il me fit un regard amusant et continua à manger sa deuxième assiette. des que l'on finit de manger , ma mère et mon père débarrassèrent la table , Jared lui me proposa son aide pour laver les assiettes en cuisines . Alors que l'on approchait la cuisine on entendit une discussion houleuse entre mes parents

-Jesse je dois le surveiller, tu as vu comment il est physiquement et combien il a mangé ?

-il reste combien de temps avant que ca n'arrives ?

-un jour ou deux ! Sam a dis que Paul était el prochain.

On s'arrêta net sur nos pas et on partagea un regard. Je lui fis signe de se taire et murmura un « bouges pas !». La discussion dans la cuisine s'arrêta et j'entendis mon père sortir de la cuisine.

-on vient faire la vaisselle papa, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je lui pinçais légèrement l'épaule, il me fit un sourire

-non, mais ta mère a mis le lave-vaisselle, donc je suppose que tu n'a rien à faire maintenant.

-ok.

-monsieur Parker, il se fiat tard je devrais y aller. Ma mère sortit de la cuisine et on raccompagna Jared à la porte. Je vous remercie madame Parker se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, shérazade on se voit a l école. Il me fit un regard appuyé et je lui répondis par un signe de tête.

-bonne soirée fiston, et fais attention a toi. Mon père referme la porte derrière lui et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Des que je fus au fond de mon lit en pyjama et lumière éteinte, je remarquais le clignotement de mon téléphone sur mon bureau. Je me levais et l'ouvrit

**Tu m'aimes comme je suis et tu sais que je suis musclé, mai sis tu veux une confirmation c'est quand tu veux : p avec toute ma haine ! **

J'eus un rictus et lui répondit :

**Jake est beaucoup mieux que toi ! Même s il ne restait que toi sur terre je ne te toucherais jamais, encore moins être proche de toi ! Avec toute ma haine passionnelle :D **

Je m'endormis instantanément. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais et me préparais pour le lycée. Je ne pris pas de petit-déj et je partis a pied au lycée pour uen fois après que ma mère ait approuvé l'idée avec un : « c'est bien de marcher, tu maigriras avec du sport !». Je retrouvais Kim a la porte, et entrepris de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé hier. Elle fut choqué de savoir que Jared avait diné hier avec nous. Le matin se passa relativement bien, je vis quil et embry deux fois et on se salua de loin. J'eus un pressentiment tout au long du matin comme si quelquechose allait m'arriver. À midi on se dirigea à la cantine et on fit al queue pour prendre noté déjeuné tout en discutant. On trouva une table vide et Kim s'assit. Je posais mon sac sur une chaise et posais mon plateau sur la table. Au moment ou je tirais ma chaise pour m'assoirai, je sentis deux bras me prendre par la taille, me retourner, je vis que c'était Paul. Toute la cantine se tut, je le regardais dans les yeux et au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser, il m'embrassa.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** j'éspère que les 3 chapitres vous ont plus ! c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard de publication :D alors vous en pensez quoi ? j'attends vos point de vue ! **

**.: Bonne Lecture :.  
**

ShérazadePOV :

Des que ses lèvres furent sur les miennes je fermais les yeux automatiquement, il m'embrassa avec fougue et passion et je le lui rendis. Je savourais la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miens, il resserra son emprise sur ma taille et je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses cheveux .il suça ma lèvre inferieur et je mordis sa lèvre supérieure, je serrais les doigts dans ses cheveux et el rapprochai encore plus de moi, je l'embrassais puis me détacha de lui doucement pour reprendre mon souffle. J'haletais autant que lui et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ou on était, des que la réalisation de ce qu'il a fait me percuta de plein fouet, je me détachais de lui et le giflais. Sa joue devint rouge et ses yeux avaient un air d'étonnement. Je me retournais et vu que tout le monde nous regardait d'un air mi-choqué mi-amusé, et je vis Kim me fit un regard qui veut dire « j'en étais sur », je me retournais et d'un regard flamboyant je lui dis

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ca et je ne veux pas el savoir ! je te hais maintenant encore plus qu'avant ! alors cette fois je vais être claire une bonne fois pour toute ! je rapprochais mon visage de lui jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent et qu'il y ait un millimètre de distance entre notre bouche et je lui dis d'une voix froide :

NE M ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE SINON JE TE JURE JE TE LES COUPES !

Je le sentis frémir et soutint son regard. Il était encore sous le choc mais un peu effrayé. Je m'éloignais de lui, pris mon sac et sortis de la cantine la tête haute. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles et m'enfermait dans une des cabines. Je me mis à réfléchir.

« Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé !... » Je chantonnais cette phrase dans ma tête. « Fuckkkkk ! Ducon m'a embrassé ! Je le hais, je le hais, dégoutant imbécile aux lèvres sucré qui ont un gout de chocolat. qu-quoi ? Lèvres au chocolat, nan nan, je dois être malade c'est sur, en même temps pour un premier baiser c'était passionnel et sans la langue en plus ! Il est doué el salopard ! et c'est MON PREMIER BAISER ! Je vais le tuer ! La seule chose importante pour moi que je voulais garder pour un mec que j'aimerais et c'est ducon qui l'a ! Je le hais ! », J'entendis la sonnerie de la reprise des cours .je respirais un bon coup et sortis des toilettes. Je me dirigeais vers mon cour comme si de rien n'étais .heureusement el reste de la journée se passa sans problème, et je ne vis ni Kim ni Paul. Alors que je sortais du lycée je vis Jared qui me fit signe, je lui dis bonjour ne passant et continuait de marcher. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'arrêta. Je me retournais vers lui et il me lâcha le bras

-qu'est ce que tu veux Jared ?

-j'ai entendu pour ce qui s'est passé a midi, Paul peut être très impulsif parfois. Il avait l'air de répresser un fou rire.

-ben la prochaine fois qu'il se contrôle !

- tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir qu'il se contrôle vu que tu lui as rendu son baiser au quadruple même. Ne cherche pas à le nier, tout le monde t'as vu !

-il m'encerclait tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-ben si tu voulais qu'il ne t'embrasse pas tu aurais pu l'arrêter ! Il haussa ses sourcils d'un air suggestif et je le fusillais du regard

-Jared qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-te parler d'hier

-quoi hier ?

-fais pas celle qui n'a rien compris, tu as entendus aussi bien que moi ce que ton père a dit

-et tu crois que ca m intéresse ?

-shérazade, Paul te connait certainement mieux que moi amis je sais que ce qui s'est passé hier a piqué ta curiosité !

Alors que j'allais rétorquer Paul se posta a coté de Jared et lui dis :

-qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier entre vous ? Il se tourna vers moi et me fis un clin d'oeil. Alors d'après les ragots on sort ensemble ! Il avait un sourire amusé. Je regardais Jared et lui fis un clin d'œil, il haussa les sourcils et compris que j'allais faire quelque chose de maléfique. Je m'approchais de Jared mis mes bras autour de son torse, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je dis à Paul

-impossible vu qu'il y a quelque chose entre Jared et moi ! Jared fit un signe de tête a Paul et on s'en alla vers chez moi. Des qu'on fut tourna au coin de la rue, je lâchais Jared et il me lâcha.

-je t'ai aidé cette fois, juste parce que je voulais l'énerver un peu, mais tu vas m'aider au sujet de la discussion d'hier.

-on va ou Jared ?

-je te raccompagne chez toi et ne change pas de sujet

-ok, tu sais je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule comme une grande ! Et que veux tu que je fasse au sujet de la discussion ?

-c'est ton père voit s'il ne reparle pas du sujet avec ta mère, ou avec quiconque. ca me concerne autant que Paul et entre nous je n'aime pas la manière dont Sam m'observe !

-ouah ca t'a chamboulé c'est sur ! Ok je ferais mon max, et de ton coté tu entends quoi que ce soit tu me tiens au courant !

-deal !

-deal !

-ok, bon te voila devant chez toi en sécurité, je vais rentrer avant que ton copain ne me tombe dessus ! Il rigola et s'enfuit avant que je ne puisse le frapper. Je rentrais chez moi et me dirigeait directement vers ma chambre. Je chargeais mon téléphone vu qu'il s'est éteint ce matin, j'allumais mon pc et me connectais sur ma messagerie hotmail. Je trouvais un mail de ma copine Jamie, on s'est connue via notre passion commune pour els livres sur un forum et on a gardé contact, elle habite a environ une heure d'ici a Seattle. je lui racontais tout ce qui s'est passé jusque la, et chargeais un épisode de true blood . Je pris mes devoirs et descendis a la salle à manger pour les faire. Ma mère rentra 2h plus tard. Elle passa me dire bonjour.

-hey mom ! Je viens de finir mes devoirs et je vais rester un peu dans ma chambre en attendant le diner !

-ok chérie, des que ton père rentre, on passera a table.

-comme d'hab quoi ! Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me ruai dans ma chambre. Je me changeais en un marcel noir et un pantalon sport noir. Je me mis sur mon lit et lançais l'épisode de true blood. « Oh Eric, tu peux me prendre quand tu veux. » Oui perverse je sais, mais qui résisterais à Eric northman ! Je pris mon téléphone et remarquais que j'avais 2 messages. Le premier est de Kim

« **Olééé ma choupette ! C'était chauuud tout a l air ! Et tu me dis rien ne peut se passer entre vous ! Tu l'as laissé scotché sur place je te dis ! Tu aurais du voir son air quand tu es sorti, tu sais ce qu'il a dit a tout le monde a la cantine ? Il a regardé tout el monde et a dis je cite : « shérazade je la hais, personne ne l'approches car elle est a moi c'est compris ? » Et il avait un regard noir envers tous les mecs ! Allez répond ! Tu dois surement avoir envie de parler ! »**

Woooow, ok il est vraiment fou ! Je vais le tuer ! Note mentale : appeler Kim ! . Je lus le deuxième message et vu que c'était un message de jake :

**« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à la cantine, je sais qu'il y a rien entre nous et si tu préfère que l'on reste amis je comprendrais. »**

Fuckkkkkk ! Je vais le tuer ducon ! J'entrepris d'écrire un sms à jake pour le rassurer, vu que Paul me croit à lui autant être avec jake , qui me plait grave ! J'écris un sms à jake :

« **Hey, Paul a dépassé les limites avec ce qu'il a fait, et moi je ne sais pas si tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous : s tiens moi au courant, et je comprendrais si tu veux garder tes distances =). » **

J'appelais Kim juste après :

-hey Kim possible !

-hey shakira !

-arête de m'appeler comme ca !

-ben tu danses comme elle, c'est un compliment

-je danse comme toi et comme n'importe qui !

-nan ma belle, tu danse trop bien et tu rendrais un mec en chaleur s'il te voyait danser !

-tu sais remonter le moral ma Kim ! Merci !

-toujours al pour toi ma belle ! Alors vazy raconte

-je le hais Kim ! Il m'embrasse en public ! Je l'ai giflé et il a osé dire ca ! Au fait jake m'a envoyé un sms

-nan ! Raconte

-il dit grosso modo qu'il a vu l'incident de la cantine, qu'il sait qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, et qu'il comprendrait qu'on reste amis

-tu lui as répondus quoi ?

-que je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait quelque chose entre nous et que je comprendrais qu'il garde ses distances

-et ?

-et rien ! On verra ce qu'il répondra !

-et pour el baiser ! C'étais comment

-Kim je le hais, mais il m'a embrassé avec une passion et une fougue qu'on lit que dans les livres ! Je le hais mais honnêtement c'était un baiser parfait et sans la langue !

-tu veux un rematch ? Je te dis toujours il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour !

-je ne l'aime pas ! Je le hais du plus profond de mon cœur ! Et jake me plait et Paul je ne veux plus jamais lui adresser la parole !

-mais s'il t'embrasse encore tu lui rendrais ?

-NON ! Enfin si mais la n'est pas la question ! Si jake veut sortir avec moi je dirais oui, il est adorable, canon, me plait j'adore sa personnalité

-mais.

-mais rien ! Pourquoi tu dis mais

-parce que tu veux de la PASSION shérazade ! et jake est un mec bien c'est sur, mais Paul 'est ton parfait match comme on dit !

-je le hais ! Fin de la discussion ! Et jake me plait !

-reste têtu et tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison !

-Kim je hais Paul il ne me plait pas point final ! Au fait y a un truc qui s'est passé quand Jared est venu diner hier !

-JARED A DINE CHEZ TOI HIER !

-oui, j'ai du oublier de te el dire tout a l heur e ! Bon écoute voila ce qui s'est passé ! Je lui racontais tout en détail ! Quand j eus finis je lui demandais son point de vue

-ca a l air louche ca sherazade, ca concerne Paul et Jared, et Jared a dis quoi ?

-il a dis qu'il fera des recherches de son coté, mai sil se méfie de SAM !

-je le comprends, ca fait harceleur tout ca !

-kimounette je dois raccrocher, mon père est rentré, on se recause demain ok !

-ok, a demain shakira. Elle pouffa de rire alors que je roulais des yeux

-bonne nuit al chinoise

Je raccrochais et descendis diner. J'en profitais pour demander à mon père qui est Sam. Il me répondit qu'il travaillait au garage, mais il avait l'air de me cacher quelque chose, je laissais couler et me concentrais sur le reste de la conversation. Alors que je débarrassais la table, j'entendis la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes plutard mon père entra dans al cuisine

-chérie, Jacob le fils de Billy est a la porte et veux te parler

-ok papa, je me lave les mains et j y vais

-je vais lui dire

Je me lavais les mains rapidement et sorti à al porte, je refermais la porte derrière moi et descendais les marches du perron.

-hey jake

-hey shérazade, tu es magnifique

- je suis en tenue de sport version familiale

-nan nan, le noir te va bien

-merci ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-je voulais te parler de vive voix plutôt que par sms

-ook !

-écoute tu me plais beaucoup et vu ce qui s'est passé midi..

Je posais ma main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

-écoute ce qui s'est passé a midi c'étais un accident, je hais Paul ca ne changera jamais !

-donc il ya un possible nous ? Il eut l'air déterminé et me fixa intensément

-oui. Il me fit un sourire et me pris dans ses bras. je le serrais fort , quand je levai les yeux , je vis Paul en face qui me regardai d'un regard intense et qui commençait a trembler violemment , soudain quelqu'un jaillit des bois et le poussa a l intérieur . Je restais sous le choc de la scène qui se passa devant moi et serra jale encore plus fort. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de faire une grosse connerie ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: je suis désolée pour le retard de publication ! je fais stage et c'est la que je vous ecris certains chapitres . inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! en tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour toutes ces alertes ! j'écris des que je peux ! je mettrais a jour mon autre fanfiction des que je finis d'ecrire le chapitre ! si vosu avez des remarques , des conseils dites le moi =) ! merci beaucoup ! j espere qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Shérazade POV :

2 semaines. Cela fait deux semaines que Jared et Paul ont disparu du lycée.

Le lendemain de ma discussion avec Jake, je racontais à Kim ce qui s'étais passé, ainsi que le fait de voir Paul a l'orée du bois. Elle me félicita de sortir avec jake même si elle a toujours cette idée tordue comme quoi Paul et moi allons mieux ensemble. Elle me raconta qu'apparemment, ils étaient malades et que leurs parents ont appelés pour prévenir. Au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose se tramait ! Déjà mon père qui revient l'air plus exténué que jamais, ma mère qui me rabâche les oreilles avec des « ne sors pas tard le soir, reviens vite et ne vas surtout pas au bois ! » La totale quoi ! Le pire dans tout ca est que depuis que je suis avec jake, il m'arrive de penser à Paul plusieurs fois par jour et a son baiser !

Et me voila un lundi matin, 15 jours plus tard assise en cour à rêvasser, la tête dans les nuages. Je sentis quelqu'un me faire signe du coin de l'œil, je me retournais et vis qu'embry m'avait envoyé un bout de papier, je le dépliai et lus :

_Hey ! ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, besoin de parler ? =)_

Je lui fis un sourire et secouait la tête

_Nan ca va, juste un peu fatiguée, je suis restée tard à lire un livre c'est pour ca _

_Je pensais que tu étais fatigué vu que tu passe tes journées dans al lune à penser à jake xD _

_LOL ! Nan c'est bien un livre ! _

_OK OK ! Je suis la si tu as besoin de moi n'oublie pas ! _

Je lui fis un sourire et me retournais vers la fenêtre. Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un brouillard. Kim me racontait que Jared lui manquait qu'elle s'inquiétait et jake lui me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour puis entrepris de porter mes affaires dans le hall. A la fin des cours je décidai d'aller au garage de mon père plutôt que de rentrer directement à la maison. Je proposai à Kim de venir mais elle déclina car elle avait des courses à faire. Je marchais, ne faisant pas attention ou j'allais jusqu'à ce que je percute une chose solide. Ce fut une personne vue qu'elle me rattrapa par les avant-bras. Je levais la tête pour m'excuser et vi un torse musclé. Très musclé ! Je fixais les avant-bras et vis de larges muscles, je haussais la tête plus haut et vit un cou musclé et des pectoraux laissant deviner comment le dos doit être. SEXY ! Pensais-je. Dès que mon regard se posa sur son visage, je reconnus une paire d'yeux familiers.

Paul POV :

Je suis un loup-garou. La révélation du siècle ! La cerise sur le gâteau .il y a quelques secondes je voyais Jacob prendre shérazade dans ses bras la seconde d'après je commençais à trembler de tous mes membres. Soudain je sentis quelque chose me percuter et je me retrouvais par terre sur le dos ; quand je retournais mon regard vers mon agresseur, je me rendis compte que c'était un immense loup noir .je voulus reculer mais je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà sur mes 4 pattes. Littéralement ! Je m'observais et je remarquais une fourrure grise argentée, je commençai à paniquer jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix dans ma tête.

**Calmes toi Paul, tu viens de te transformer, écoute moi ! **

**Tu es qui ? Et pourquoi tu es dans mon crane ? **

**Paul ca suffit !**

**Wow wow vous êtes combien à me parler ?**

**2 maintenant.**

**Avance Paul on va discuter dans un endroit plus propice **

Je suivis le loup noir étant donné que je ne connaissais pas son nom, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dans une clairière je vis un loup plus petit à fourrure couleur sable apparaitre.

**Mais vous êtes qui a la fin ? Et qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Et pourquoi vous êtes dans mon crâne ?**

Je vis le loup noir s'assoir a coté de l'autre loup.

**Je suis Sam Uley et je suppose que tu connais Jared **

Je ne répondis pas et lui demanda des explications.

**C'est simple les légendes sont vrais. Les vampires existent, on est la pour protéger la tribu, les anciens de la tribu savent ce que l'on est et nous aide**. **Tu as hérité du gêne des loups, rare sont ceux qui l'ont mais vu que les Cullen habitent ici, on devrait avoir d'autre personne qui vont rejoindre la meute !**

**Mon père n'est pas un loup ! Comment ca se fait que j'en sois un ? Tuer des vampires vous êtes sérieux ? Imprégnée ? **

**Calmes toi Paul et on répondra a toutes tes questions ! **

**Jared c'est lequel ?**

Le loup de couleur sable leva la tête et me fis un signe avec sa patte.

**Salut mon frère ! **

**Jared quand tu t'es transformé ?**

**Environ 1h avant toi !**

**Et tu es à l aise avec tout ca ?**

**Ben c'est cool ! On a une imprégnée si on la trouve, on protège la tribu, on tue des vampires. Alors oui Paul c'est assez cool !**

**Ce n'est pas censé être cool Jared c'est sérieux ! **

**Je sais Sam, je lui donne juste les avantages de la situation sinon il ne se calmera pas avant perpète !**

**Mais ca ne va pas non ! J'ai une vie moi ! Comment je vais faire avec mes parents ?**

**On a déjà tout prévu Paul ! Me dis SAM. Tu vas travailler au garage de Mr Parker, tu vois qui c'est ? tu connais un peu de mécanique ?**

**Oui j'ai déjà démonté un moteur et je restore une vieille Chevrolet avec Jared qui m'aide. Ce n'est pas le père de shérazade ? **

**Oui Paul c'est ton futur beau-père !** Il me défia du regard et je me mis à repenser à son baiser.

**Je pensais que tu ne pensais jamais à elle Paul ? J'adore être dans ton crane mec !** Il secoua la tete avec des yeux rieurs.

**Ferme la Jared et reste en dehors de mes pensées ! **

**Peux pas, c'est un truc de loups, relié 24h sur 24 ! ca craint pour toi ! **

**Donc c'est réglé ! Paul et Jared vous commencerez à travailler au garage des que vous vous retransformerez.**

**Eh ! Je fais comment pour redevenir humain ?**

**Il faut que tu te calmes, et que tu te contrôle suffisamment. N'oublies pas d'avoir des habits caché quand tu te transforme sinon tu traineras en tenue d'Adam ! **

**Et je n'ai pas envi d'avoir cette vision d'horreur Paul ! **

J'essayais de me calmer et d'accepter la situation. La colère et la panique firent place à la curiosité. Je m'assis et observait mes pattes, je levais la tête et regardais les environs. Tout avait l'air différent. Ma vision est plus précise, mon ouïe devint plus fine, et je sentis mes environs encore plus précisément. Jared vint se coucher près de moi et commença à penser aux différents événements de la soirée.

**C'est dingue !**

**Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais c'est aussi génial ! **

**Paul tu sais ce que c'est une imprégnée ?**

**Non, et puis en même temps, quand tu apprends que tu es un loup aussi brutalement et que toutes les légendes sont connues, ce n'est pas à ca que tu penses !**

**Tu devrais !**

**Et pourquoi ca Jared ? **

**Tu n'as qu'à voir les pensées de Sam **

Je retournais mon regard vers Sam et vis que je pouvais lire ses pensées avec une facilité déconcertante. Elles tournaient toutes autour d'une fille .je reconnus Emily.

**Tu vois ? **

**Je vois quoi Jared ?**

**Il s'est imprégné d'Emily !**

**Ce qui veut dire quoi ? Coup de foudre ? Il l'a dragué ? Développe ! **

**Tu sais que les loups sont monogames ?**

**Oui et après ?**

**Eh ben quand tu rencontre ton imprégnée c'est comme si tu rencontras la personne qui a été crée pour toi. Ton âme sœur. Tu vivras pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir et tu l'aimeras inconditionnellement des le premier regard et elle ressentira ca aussi, car on ne peut combattre l'imprégnation.**

**Wé ben je suis sur que ce n'est pas fait pour moi ca **

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Tu m'as vu Jared ? J'ai un tempérament de feu, je m'énerve facilement, je suis possessif, et j'en passe !**

**Ca ne veut rien dire ! Sam s'énerve facilement et pourtant il a son imprégné **

**Qui te garantit que tu la rencontreras un jour ? Je préfère encore ne pas me donner de faux espoirs !**

**Et qui te dit que tu ne la rencontreras pas demain ou d'ici une semaine ?**

**Ben quand elle viendra j aviserais a ce moment la !**

**Tu fais chier Paul !**

**Toi aussi je te rassure ! **

**Bon les gars c'est pas que je veux vous déranger mais faudrait que vous essayer de vous transformer en humain**

**Et on fait comment le génie ?**

**Primo Paul, je suis Alpha, de ce fait chef de la meute donc tu obéis a mes ordres que tu le veuille ou non ! N'oublie pas qu'il y a une certaine hiérarchie ici !**

**Dis moi Sam, y aura d'autre loups ?**

**Normalement 3 autres ne vont pas tarder !**

**Qui c'est ? Demandais-je **

**Jacob black, embry call et quil ateara **

**QUOI ?**

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Paul ?**

**Jacob black est un loup aussi ? Je sentis la fureur revenir en pleine force **

**TU VAS TE CALMER PAUL me dis Sam et je me calmais instantanément. Transformes toi d'abord ! Et je vous interdis d'aller en cour ni d'approcher quelqu'un tant que vous ne vous contrôlez pas !**

**On va rester ou alors ?**

**Chez Emily et moi, on à une chambre avec deux lits en plus, je pourrais vous surveiller plus facilement !**

**Concentre-toi sur des sensations humaines pour te retransformer Jared ! Paul toi vu que tu a les nerfs a fleur de peau ca va te prendre plus de temps. Je vais vous devancer pour vous ramener des shorts à mettre. **Sam se transforma et Jared commença à penser à manger**.**

**C'est pas ne pensant à manger que tu te transformeras. Je roulai des yeux et entrepris de penser a une sensation humaine. Je me rappelais une senteur fruité et commençait à détendre mes muscles progressivement. Je me sentis me recroquevillé jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sous forme humaine et aussi nu qu'un ver.** Jared ne tarda pas à se transformer et nous attendîmes Sam.

C'est tout de même incroyable ?

Je sais Jared. J'attends de voir comment sont les vampires.

Eh mais c'est vrai ! On va bien s'amuser, a part ce truc de lire les pensées plus rien n'est privé.

A qui le dis tu, dis –je tout bas

A toi justement, me répondit-il ironiquement

Tu m'as entendu ?

Ben oui !

Mais j'ai dis ca doucement, je parlais plus a moi-même !

Ne vous étonnez pas, même sous forme humaine, vos sens seront plus aigue et vous remarquerez aussi les changements physiques. Suivez moi on a 5 min de marche a peu près.

On suivit Sam a travers le foret, je remarquai que effectivement ma vue était plus perçante, et que même s'il faisait nuit je voyais plus clairement que d'habitude. J'entendis Jared fredonner et parler a son ventre. Je ris intérieurement. On arriva devant une maison bleue, avec plusieurs ornements tribaux a la porte. Sam entra et nous le suivirent. Une jeune femme assez grande vint et embrassa Sam passionnément, Jared et moi nous retournâmes pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Les garçons voici Emily, mon imprégnée et fiancée, Emily voici Paul et Jared

Enchanté

Ravie de faire votre connaissance les garçons ! Vous avez faim ?

A ce moment la le ventre de Jared gronda. Il se gratta la nuque en ayant l'air pas du tout embarrassé

Un petit encas ne serait pas de refus

Moi aussi Emily.

Je suppose que toi aussi Paul ?

Merci beaucoup.

Je devrais prendre l'habitude de beaucoup cuisiner si vous allez être la plus souvent, vu combien Sam mange, vous devriez être pareil !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et nous entreprîmes de nous assoir à table. On discuta de la situation actuelle, elle s'intéressa à nos sentiments vis à vis de la situation. Nous passâmes Jared et moi deux semaines à manger et dormir chez Sam et Emily, essayé de contrôler notre humeur et transformation et travailler au garage de Mr Parker. Jared Sam et moi alternions les patrouilles et observions les futurs-loups. Mon temps au garage était assez fructifiant j'appris plusieurs choses et Jared et moi purent avancer dans la restauration de ma voiture. Je ne repris toujours pas les cours car Jared et moi ne nous contrôlions pas assez. Enfin plus maintenant, on est censé reprendre demain les cours. Me voila lundi à me diriger vers le garage après avoir fait une course pour le Boss. Je marchais sans faire attention ou je vais vu que je connais le trajet par cœur, quand quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet. Je reconnu l'odeur fruitée qui m'obsédait tout a l heure, et avec mes reflexes rapides je rattrapais la personne qui s'est avéré être une fille qui m'est rentrée dedans. Quand elle leva son visage je me perdis dans son regard. Elle avait les yeux marrons et vu qu'elle met du Khôl ses yeux sont accentués et plus foncés et tout de suite je sentis tout mon être attiré par cette fille que je reconnaitrais entre mille. je me rendis compte de ce qui se passait : je me suis imprégnée de **Shérazade Parker** !


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: je vous mettrais de nouveaux chapitres cette semaine :p mon aniversaire est jeudi et donc je vous fait plaisir :D **

**j'attend vos point de vue et reviews avec impatience ! **

**merci beaucoup ! **

**.: Bonne Lecture :.**

Shérazade POV :

« Ook, Paul s'est musclé ca c'est sur. » Je m'extirpais de ses bras et mis une distance entre nous.

-Tiens Paul, tu sèche l'école pour le bodybuilding ?

-Hein … ! il avait l'air perdu et me regardait d'un drôle de manière

-Ooook, apparemment tu as rajouté la débilité à ta longue liste de qualité.

Je le contournais et me dirigeais vers le garage quand je sentis une main emprisonnée mon poignet. Je me retournais et vis Paul, je le fusillais du regard et débattait mon bras. Il me relâcha et me regarda comme si j'avais écrasé son chien

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ca ? Et je t'ai dis de ne plus jamais me toucher ! Tu ne comprends pas le français ? Je me retournais et continuais mon chemin. J'entrais dans le garage et vis le dos très musclé d'une personne penché sur un moteur. Je respirais un bon coup et allais directement au bureau de papa.

-Papa, tu es la ? Je toquais, et entrais dans son bureau.

-Chérie qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je voulais te voir, ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue au garage ! Je m'assis et jouais avec des trombones

-Je t'en prie, par contre tu m'excuseras j'ai des choses à régler avec Sam, ca ne te déranges pas de rester toute seule ici ? Il y aura Paul et Jared en bas, ils vont fermer donc –

-Paul et Jared ? Papa de quoi tu parles ?

-Paul et Jared ont besoin d'argent pour s'acheter leur voitures, ils ont proposé de travailler ici en échange ils pourront avoir une remise sur une des voitures qu'il y a en stock.

-Et depuis quand tu fais du social papa ? Je lui fis un clin d'œil

-Si tu veux ta voiture tu devrais prendre exemple et commencer à te débrouiller il fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit la porte

-Tu veux que je travaille ici papa ? Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ca marche

-Eh ben, pourquoi pas, ta mère ne vas pas du tout apprécier par contre.

-LOL papa, vraiment LOL ! Anyway, je vais rester un peu dans ton bureau, je vais juste appeler Kim...et jake je soufflai et puis je rentre

-C'est qui jake ? Celui qui était à la maison l'autre jour ?

On entendit un bruit de vitre cassée, je voulu vor ce que c'était mais papa me dit que c'été juste Paul qui été maladroit

-Papa faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours tout voir et entendre ?

-C'est de famille princesse. Il me fit un clin d'œil que je lui rendis. Après qu'il fut sortit du bureau je me ruais vers le téléphone.

-Kim, putain réponds !

-Allo ?

-Kim c'est moi

-Tu es au garage ?

-Ben oui !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis rentrée littéralement dans Paul, qui je cite est devenu bourrée de testostérone ! Je me ramène au garage, papa me dit que Jared et Paul bosses ici !

-J'arrive !

-Kim, Kim, KIM ! Putain !

Je raccrochais, respirais un bon coup et décidait d'appeler jake.

-Oui ?

-Jake c'est moi

-Coucou chérie

-Ca va toi ?

-Ouai et toi ? Tu es ou ?

-Au garage de mon père, je rentre dans pas longtemps et toi ?

-Ben la je suis en train de marcher dans la rue je passe chez toi maintenant ok ?

-Y a Kim qui viendra, ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Aucunement ma belle !

-Merci jake t'es un amour

-Bisous

-A toute

Je raccrochais et m'assis confortablement dans la chaise de mon père. Quand soudain Kim entra dans le bureau et claqua la porte. Je me levais et voulus m'approcher d'elle mais elle me fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Je rentre dans le garage, je vois un mec musclé, bien sur mon réflexe c'est de le regarder de haut en bas, j'arrive au niveau de son visage je vois que c'est Jared ! Ok, lui aussi apparemment c'est stéroïdes Fever, donc je détourne le regard et me diriges vers le bureau pour te voir, quand il me dit : Kim, sors avec moi ce soir ! Faut m'expliquer la, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, jamais dit quelque choses rien, nada, et tout a coup il veut un rendez-vous –

-Calmes toi Kim, je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, elle trembla et j'essayais de la calmer le plus possible. Tu lui as répondus ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui réponde ? Écoutes Jared, je t'aime depuis le collège, je fantasme sur toi depuis qu'on est au lycée alors oui je veux dîner avec toi, me marier avec toi, faire le tour du monde avec toi !

-Kim, calmes-toi, tu me fais rire quand tu es énervée. Allez viens assied toi, papa a des chocolat dans son tiroir. Je la guidais vers une des chaises et cherchais les tiroirs.

-Tiens manges et respires un bon coup

-Hmfff, ca fait du bien.

-Ben tu vois. Bon viens faut qu'on aille, jake passe dans quelque instants

-Tu as vu Paul ?

-Oui

-Et …

-Et rien ! Il a changé physiquement, mais c'est toujours le même débile ! De plus je suis avec jake et tout est comme je veux !

-J'adore comment tu te mens ! Tu t'ennuie avec jake admet le !

-Non, n'importe quoi !

-Il t'a dit je t'aime dans un texto et tu lui as répondu, nan attend tu as PAS répondu au SMS !

-Et alors, c'est lâche de le dire par sms la première fois. Attend je vais mettre de la musique. Je mis youtube et lâchais du hip hop

-Sérieux shérazade, my chick bad remix ? Des fois je me demande ce que tu peux aimer dans ce style de musique ? Elle haussa un sourcil et repris du chocolat

-Ben déjà tu es jalouse car je rap les paroles JUSTES pas comme certaines personnes, en plus j'adore ce style, tu as vu les muscles de Nelly ? Un brun musclé comme ca, yummy je te dis

-Ben tu as Paul … elle me fit un regard évident

-Jake est assez musclé merci bien

-Dans la catégorie poussin mignon j'appelle jake ding ding

-Arrête de me faire chier Kim ! Je souris à sa blague.

-SHERAZADE !

-Et voila jake, tu viens Kim

-Deux secondes je prends des chocolats. elle prit une poignée et la mis dans sa poche. Je repris le bol, me servit et le remis dans le tiroir. Nous sortîmes du bureau et je trouvais jake adossé au mur, Jared assis dans un coin et Paul a la porte.

-Hey Jared, je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis rentré désolée.

-Il releva la tête vers moi et me fis un sourire amicale que je lui rendis. Il se retourna vers Kim et lui dit

-Kim je peux te parler en privée s'il te plait ?

-Euhh.. Oui, je lui fis un regard encourageant et promis de l'appeler au téléphone. Je me retrouvais face a Paul, il me fit un clin d'œil, je roulais les yeux au ciel me retournait vers jake. Il s'approcha de moi, glissa ses bras au creux de mes reins, je mis mes bras autour de son cou, il m'embrassa.

-Ca va toi ? Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Extra, surtout maintenant !

-Tu m'étonnes, je m'éloignais de lui et le frappais au ventre tout en le taquinant. Je détournais mon regard et vis Paul le visage fermé et le regard meurtrier envers jake. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et pris la main de jake

-Viens on y va, j'ai assez tardé !

-On sortit du garage et trouvâmes Kim et Jared occupés à s'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde.

-Hum hum dis-je. Les deux amoureux se détachèrent, jake mis son bras autour de mes épaules et explosa de rire, je fixais Kim du regard agrémenté d'un sourire narquois.

-Oui...euh...ben…, Kim bafouillait

-Ce que Kim veut dire, c'est qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec moi et donc c'est ma copine. Il la regarda, et je vis tout l'amour entre eux. « Bizarre ! »

-On va vous laisser, n'est ce pas princesse ?

-Arête de m'appeler comme ca jake, tu sais que je déteste ca ! Et puis lâche moi, il fait chaud et tu es trop chaud !

Je m'extirpais de ses bras

-Tu me trouve chaud shérazade ? Il me fit un sourire provocateur

-Tu es chiant jake, pas de cette manière ! Mais ta température est élevée, je pense que tu as la fièvre. Je vais te raccompagner plutôt !

Je vis Jared se tendre et Paul qui été toujours a la porte du garage le fixa des yeux.

-Kim, tu devrais rentrer avec jake et shérazade, je dois encore fermer le garage, je te verrais ce soir ok ?

-Ok ! Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. Ils se détachèrent et elle me prit la main. Jake nous devança. Je me retournais et vis Paul me fixer du regard, je soutins son regard. Kim me tira la main et je me retournais et retournais mon attention sur jake, qui venait de remarquer sa température et nous conseillait de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Je rentrais chez moi et parlais à Kim au sujet de ce qui s'est passée avec Jared cette après-midi .


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard de publication :s j'ai eu quelques complications . je vais essayer de poster plsu régulièrement , si vous avez des propositions vis a vis de la suite de la fic dites-le moi :) les reviews sont motivantes :) **

**Enjoy ! **

Shérazade POV :

Dès que je rentrais chez moi je décidais d'appeler jake pour vérifier qu'il allait mieux . Je m'assis sur le potager de la cuisine, prit un cookie et composais son portable . Je trouvais la boite vocale donc je décidais d'appeler chez lui.

-Allo ? fit une voix plus âgée

-Bonsoir , pourrais-je parler à jake s'il vous plait ?

-c'est de la part de qui ?

-Shérazade

-Ah la copine de jake ? enchantée de faire ta connaissance même si c'est via téléphone.

« Bonjour a toi aussi beau-père ! » pensais-je.

-oui, euh, il est la ?

-il dort, il est rentré fatigué.

-ah ok ! Bon ben merci, bonne soirée

-au revoir shérazade.

« Weirdooo ! Jake est malade, et moi je suis a la maison une aprèm, il est quoi, 17h ? Bon ben je vais aller marcher un peu. » Je mis une veste, pris mes clés et mon tél et sortit. Je flânais dans la rue puis décidai d'aller m'assoir à la plage. Je m'assis dans le sable et observait l'horizon. J'envoyais un sms à mon père pour le prévenir de mon retard et de l'endroit ou j'étais. Je restais longuement assise jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence derrière moi.

-Je peux m'assoir ?

-La plage est un espace publique, fais ce que tu veux Paul !

-Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ou c'est un traitement de faveur que tu me fais ?

-Tu as le don de m'irriter, ne t'attend pas à voir mon coté civilisé avec toi !

Il s'assit à coté de moi, sa chaleur corporelle m'enveloppa telle une caresse. Je pris une bouffée d'air et fut enivrer par son parfum.

-comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-wow tu es bipolaire ! Y a même pas dix secondes tu aurais pus me tuer et la maintenant tu es calme

- je te fais peur ?

-non

-tu devrais pourtant être effrayé. Je tournais mon regard vers lui et vit qu'il était amusé

-tu aimes avoir le dernier mot

-peut-être

On entendit des bruits furtifs se rapprocher, je me retournais et vit un jeune berger allemand en train de courir dans le sable, je ris et vit qu'il nous fonçait droit dessus. Je sentis Paul se tendre, le chien se plaça entre mes jambes et me léchai les mains. Je le caressais et regardais Paul :

- tu n'as pas eu peur j'espère ?

-non, mais j'étais plus effrayé pour toi

-pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais un bébé et que j'avais peur du grand méchant loup ?

Je vis une lueur étrange passer dans son regard. Je détournais le regard vers le chien qui se roulait dans le sable

-j'ai toujours voulu avoir un loup gris, mais je suis contre la domestication des animaux sauvage. Un husky aurait fait l'affaire –

Je fus coupé dans ma discussion par les lèvres de Paul sur les miennes .il fourra ses doigts dans mes cheveux et inclina ma tête pour avoir plus d'accès. Je posais une de mes mains dans sa nuque et l'attirait plus vers moi. Il calma notre baiser en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois. Il colla son front au mien pendant que nous reprenions notre respiration.

-tu ne prends pas mes menaces au sérieux ? Lui dis-je dans un souffle

-tu es quelqu'un de fascinant shérazade Parker

-tu dois arrêter de m'embrasser à tout bout de champs Paul Spencer. Je me penchais vers lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je suis avec jake ne l'oublie pas !

Je me relevais et ramassais ma jaquette et mon ipod

-est ce que tu ressens ca avec lui ?

Je me retournais vers lui et le regardais dans les yeux

-ca quoi Paul ?

-cette passion qu'il y a entre nous ?

-oui, et c'est mieux qu'avec toi !

-tu vas continuer à te mentir jusqu'a quand ? Il parut triste

-jusqu'a ce que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et que je suis encore moins prévisible !

-tu te rends compte que tu m'as embrassé sachant que tu es avec jake ?

-oui, raison de plus pour me prouver que c'est mieux d'être avec lui. Je me détournais de lui et entamais mon chemin vers la maison

-SHERAZADE !

-QUOI ?

-je n'abandonnerai pas !

-abandonner quoi ?

-toi

-fais toi une raison Paul, toi et moi ca ne pourra jamais se faire !

-qui te l'a dit ?

-je ne vais pas avoir cette discutions avec toi ! Je suis avec jake, je l'aime et je ne vois pas ce que tu fais dans l'histoire

-tu l'aimes ? C'est un peu hypocrite alors que vous n'êtes jamais sortis pour un rendez vous et que vous vous voyez qu'au lycée. Il eut un rictus moqueur

-eh ben on va se voir des qu'il se rétablira voila ! Au revoir Paul. Je me retournais et continuais mon chemin. Soudain je sentis une main m'attraper le bras et me retourner je me trouvais face à Paul qui avait un regard meurtrier.

-tu n'approcheras pas de jake maintenant, même s'il faut que je sabote tous tes plans et que je te harcèle tous les jours

- de quoi je me mêle Paul ! Va te trouver une de tes copines anorexiques et fous moi la paix

-il est dangereux !

- NON MAIS JE REVE ! Explosais-je ! Va te faire foutre Paul, j'extirpais mon bras de son emprise et continuais la route d'un pas rapide. Des que j'entrais, je remarquais qu'il été 19h et que la nuit venait de commencer. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et m'affalais sur mon pouf préféré. Je fourrais ma tête dans un coussin et criais :

_**Je hais ma vie **_

-Poussin tu es sur que ca va ? Je relevais le coussin de mes yeux et observais mon père.

-Papa, pourquoi les mecs ne sont pas tous comme toi ?

Il eut un rire amusé et me dit :

-Parce que ton père est unique voila pourquoi !

-exactement chéri ! Maman dit, puis elle se mit a coté de mon père et tous deux me fixèrent du regard.

-Quoi ?

- mais rien, tu rentres, tu es essoufflée, tu t'affale sur ton pouf crie que tu n'aime pas ta vie tout en gardant une certaine aura de bonheur.

-maman tu es sur que tu n'as pas fait un voyage en arrière vers Woodstock, ou peut-être les années 70 ? On dirait quelqu'un d'un petit peu illuminé ! Je pouffais de rire en regardant la tête que faisait ma mère !

-surveille ton langage shérazade me dit-elle

-ben tu me cherches maman ! De plus c'est rien tout est clair dans ma tête ! Je m'assis plus convenablement et me retournais vers ma mère

Quelqu'un a appelé pour moi ?

-tu veux dire est ce que Jacob black a appelé ?

-Ha ha très fun papa. Nan sérieux il a appelé ?

-désolé chérie, personne n'a appelé. Bon, allons dîner ! Il se releva et fis une courbette a ma mère.

-au moins c'est sur qu'on ne s'ennuie pas à la maison. Mon père me pinça les cotes et je ris tout en allant vers la salle à manger.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, entre papa qui me taquinait sur mon béguin pour Jacob et maman qui programme le mariage, oui une soirée normale. Je me retranchais dans ma chambre pour mettre mon pyjama et papoter un peu avec Kim. Curieusement je ne lui dis rien de mon entre vue avec Paul, me contentant de l'écouter parler à propos de sa soirée avec Jared au téléphone. Des que nous finîmes, j'envoyais un sms a jake pour voir s'il allait bien.

**Hey Jake c moi **** , j'****espère**** que tu vas ****mieux,**** je t ****appelé**** chez toi mai ca rpd ****pas. ****rappel moi dé ktu peu Bsxx **

J'éteignis les lumières et me couchais . Je me retournais dans mon lit car maintenant que j'étais au chaud tous ce a quoi je pensais , étais Paul et le moment qu'on a partagé à la plage !


	12. Chapter 12

**AN : étant donné le retard de publication , je vous envoie un autre chapitre ? j'espere que vosu aimez la suite de l'histoire , si vous avez questiosn ou remarques je suis la pour y repondre :) **

**Reviews sont les bienvenus :)**

**Bone lecture ! **

Schérazade POV :

Je me relevais le lendemain matin, allait dans ma routine habituelle, puis allais au lycée. Dès que j'arrivais j'eus une mauvaise impression. Je ne vis pas Jake, je me contentais d'aller en cours, « peut-être qu'il vient en retard, ou qu'il est toujours fatigué. » Je remarquais que Paul n'étais pas au premier cours non plus, je me forçais à me concentrer sur la leçon et oubliais leur retards. La matinée passa rapidement, au moment de déjeuner je retrouvais Kim.

- Tu n'as pas vu Jake ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-je l'ai appelé hier, mais son père m'a dit qu'il dormait. Nous avançâmes dans la file, et Paul n'étais pas la ce matin.

- la dernière fois lui et Jared ont disparu 2 semaines

-ouais, dis-je tout en me servant des spaghettis

-peut-être que si tu vas au garage de ton père tu les trouveras à papoter sous le capot d'une voiture

-très fun Kim, je lui fis signe d'avancer vers notre table. On trouva seulement Quil assis.

-Ben alors Quil, il est ou Embry ?

-avec Jake, il avait l'air abattu. Je posais mon plateau et m'assis à coté de lui. Kim s'assit de l'autre coté.

-comment ca avec Jake dis-je ? Je l'ai appelé hier, son père m'a dit qu'il était malade !

-apparemment ils ont eu la même chose. C'est ce que le père d'embry m'as dit, avant que Jared ne passe le récupérer chez lui et l'emmene chez Sam Uley

-Quil qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Je regardais Kim avec des yeux ronds et elle haussa ses épaules.

- Tu ne devais pas être avec Jared hier ?

-Non, après que tu sois partie, il m'a raccompagné chez moi, on s'est échangé nos numéros et il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait pour qu'on sorte un jour.

Je m'adossait à ma chaise tut ne gardant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Quil , « hmmm, Paul déteste jake et embry et quil , qu'est ce que ferait donc Jared , son meilleur ami , chez embry et pourquoi ils iraient chez Sam Uley ! » Je tournais vers quil et lui dit

-écoutes, on a qu'a aller a Port Angeles, toi moi et Kim, on va aller à une salle de jeu, prendre des glaces au chocolat immenses et s'amuser ok ?

-je pourrais prendre une Banana Split ? Il me fit des yeux de cocker

-Oui Quil ! Kim ca te convient après les cours à 16h ? On a qu'à aller prendre le Bus de Forks étant donné que ce n'est pas loin ok ?

-Deal ! On va bien s'amuser mon petit quil !

Il nous fit un sourire heureux pour la première fis de la journée, on finit de déjeuner et nous dirigeâmes chacun vers notre cour. Des que la dernière sonnerie retentit, nous nous retrouvâmes tous devant la porte du lycée, nous commençâmes à marcher et je décidais d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire ou j'étais. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie

-Maman c'est moi

-Oui shérazade ?

-Ecoutes, un ami a moi a pas le moral, donc moi et Kim allons l'emmener prendre une glace et jouer des jeux a port-Angeles

-Tu ne rentres pas maintenant ?

-Nan, d'ici 3h le temps qu'on trouve le bus et tout il sera déjà 16h donc je rentre vers 19h et tout

-Tu veux que ton père vienne vous chercher ?

-Ben s'il finit tôt et qu'il veut venir a port Angeles oui, sinon je me débrouillerais

-Ook, appelle-moi si y a le moindre problème ok

-Oui maman, je te laisse bisouxx

-Au revoir chérie

Je remis mon téléphone dans mon cartable et continuais de discuter avec mes amis. On trouva un bus rapidement à Forks. Quil et Kim s'assirent ensemble et je m'assis dans le siège derrière eux. Le bus s'arrêta à la première station et je vis un beau garçon monter, nos regards se croisèrent et il s'assit prés de moi. Il était grand, environ 1m90, avait la peau très blanche, des yeux marrons presque dorée et des cheveux bruns. Il était vraiment séduisant, je l'observais du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il souriait. Je retournais mon attention vers Kim et quil et les trouvais en train de rigoler. Je me rassis plus confortablement et observait el paysage à travers la fenêtre.

-j'aime bien tes cheveux

Je détournais mon regard vers le garçon et lui posait un regard interrogateur.

-excuses moi ? Lui dis-je

-j'aime bien tes cheveux. Il me fit un sourire et me fixa du regard.

-merci, j'aime bien tes cheveux aussi.

-je suis Logan

-Shérazade

-oh comme la princesse des mille et une nuits ?

-tu as l'air bien informée on dirait. Je me tournais vers lui et le fixais du regard. Il soutint mon regard et souris

-on va dire que j'ai voyagé plusieurs fois dans les pays occidentaux. répondit-il mystérieusement

-tu en as de la chance, j'ai toujours voulu voir l'inde, le Pérou, l'Egypte

-ah les destinations historiques, fascinés par les civilisations ?

J'eus un air surpris. Parce que franchement entre nous, combien de mecs que vous connaissez peut vous parler civilisation. Je vis du coin de l'œil, quil et Kim se faire des regards entendus

-comment as-tu su ?

-j'en suis un grand fan moi-même. Je souris et vit qu'il retournait mon sourire. Je vis Kim et quil se retournait vers nous et décidait de faire les présentations.

-Logan, voici Kim ma meilleure amie et Quil un très bon ami.

-enchanté dit-il.

-ravie lui dit-Kim

-salut, lui dit-Quil, je suis aussi le meilleur ami de son mec.

« OH MY GOD il n'a pas osé ! » j'aime jake c'est sur, mais bon un beau mec comme ca en même temps, rien que pour l'avoir comme pote vu sa connaissance des civilisations ne ferait pas de mal. Je fis des yeux ronds à Kim, qui haussa les épaules. Je me tournais vers Logan et vis qu'il avait l'air amusé.

-ravi de faire la connaissance du copain du mec de shérazade .il s'appellerait pas Shahriar non ?

Je rigolais et il me fit un clin d'œil. Quil et Kim nous regardèrent bizarrement, je leur expliquais que c'étais en relation avec mon nom et que c'étais le nom du mari de shérazade dans les contes. Kim et quil rirent mais bon , le fait que Logan et moi nous comprimes rapidement fais plaisir. On passa le reste du trajet à discuter entre nous. Des que nous arrivâmes, nous descendîmes. Je me tournais vers Logan et lui dit

-tu veux venir avec nous ? Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire bien su r. il me sourit et me dit

-en fait je suis venu faire une course pour ma belle sœur.

-tu vis avec eux ?

-en fait je vis avec toute ma famille, mais je suis plus proche de mon frère et sa petite famille.

-tu es tonton ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-c'est trop mignon, elle s'appelle comment ?

-on l'appelle Nessie, mais en fait elle s'appelle Reneésmée

-Complexe pour un gosse non ? Dit Quil

-bof dit –Kim

-elle a quel âge ? Lui demandais-je

-bientôt 15 ans.

-ton frère doit etre vraiment vieux lui dit-Quil

Il eut un rire amusé et dit :

-on va dire ca comme ca

-anyway, dis-je, je pense qu'on ne va pas et retarder, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance

-Plaisir partagé dit-il, tout en nous regardants tous. Hmm pourrais-je avoir vos numéros, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici donc.

-oui bien sur lui dis-je. On échangea nos coordonnées et ire chacun de notre côté.

-il est assez sympa non ? Leur dis-je

-oui, s'il arrêtait de te draguer me dit quil sombrement.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et le fusillait du regard.

-Il ne me draguait pas, il était poli et courtois. De plus je suis avec jake donc je ne cherche pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête et nous reprîmes la route en silence. On arriva à la salle de jeu, on y resta un bon moment à nous amuser puis on décida de prendre une glace a coté de la station de bus. J'envoyais un sms pour dire à mon père que je prendrais bientôt le bus. On passa un bon moment, des qu'on se dirigea a la caisse pour payer, Quil s'y objecta et paya pour les glaces, Kim et moi lui firent un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Il avait un sourire grand et ses yeux pétillaient.

-ca fait plaisir de revoir le vrai Quil n'est ce pas Kim.

-effectivement. On se mit chacune d'un coté et enroulèrent notre bras a celui de Quil. Nous sortîmes vers l'arrêt de bus bras dessus bras dessous.

-alors Quil c fait quoi d'avoir un harem ?

-c'est génial dit-il. On eut un fou rire et primes le bus. Le retour se passa sans encombre. Quil raccompagna Kim puis Moi a la maison et nous le primes dans nos bras et il nous remercia pour cette journée.

- a demain Quil lui dis-j e.

-a demain.

Je rentrai à la maison et trouvais mon père et Paul qui avaient l'air assez énervé.

-Euh Bonsoir ? « Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mises encore ? »


End file.
